


I Owe You One

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mixed POV, SIKE, kill her, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**** Minor Movie Spoiler ****</p><p>When Deadshot is ordered to kill Harley, he decides to give Waller a show. He and Harley put on a quick little game. The Joker definitely owes him one. </p><p>**** Minor Movie Spoiler ****</p><p>Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunireal/gifts).



> This is a story, from no ones pov, of when Deadshot pretends to kill Harley. Written for LuniReal ❤️

Hijacking the plane had been so easy. The joker stood firing bullets at everyone on the roof, everyone but his Harley.

"Harley no!" Deadshot yells to her after realizing she was about to get her head blown off. Too late. She's walking, and Waller is yelling to detonate her little piece of rice, but it's not blowing.

Deadshot watches mesmerized at the sight, he'd grown to become fond of the maniacal yet funny woman .

Everyone runs to the edge of the roof, but Harley's jumping. She's already mid air. Grabbing the rope, she begins to twist and twirl, spinning as if she wasn't thousands of feet above solid pavement. It's mesmerizing to watch her dance through the night sky.

"Deadshot, shoot her!!" Waller screams at him. "For what? She ain't do nothing to me" he says walking away. "Because you have a contract, for your daughter " she says trying to blackmail him. That just pisses him off.

"Shit, that's all you gotta say." He grabs his gun and aims it Harley.

Across the way, both Harley and the Joker notice. _He won't shoot me_ , she thinks to herself, laughing as she prepares for the game.

The Joker looks on in horror, panic striking his chest as he realizes he can't save her.

Deadshot takes one final glance and pulls the trigger. It's like time slows, just the bullet, looking for its destination. Through a sky, dark as obsidian, looking for a body as white as snow.

Harley's body tumbles down the rope , the Joker prays the shot isn't fatal and Waller looks pleased. He's panicking inside because he can't move the rope, scared she'll fall.

"HA!" , Harley springs back to life with a smirk. She knew he wouldn't do it. The Joker thinks to himself, Deadshot, the man the never misses, he'd have to thank him later. A game well played deserves a reward well served. "Disarm Deadshots piece of rice too, _Doctor_." The Joker chuckles manically.

"Oops I missed" Deadshot smirks at Waller. She's pissed but that's okay. Not like he cared, he knew she wouldn't dare be stupid enough to kill him. And he wasn't about to off Harley, not sure if it was due to their new friendship or him not wanting to deal with the jokers shenanigans. He chalked it up to both. He was sure the Joker would thank him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed his short Drabble! Comments, concerns and criticism welcome! Check out my new tumblr: ohmypuddinnn ❤️


End file.
